


Man Down

by rosieposie77



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Lemon, M/M, Sad, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieposie77/pseuds/rosieposie77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lasciali andare" ripete Victor in un sussurro. È strano come parli al plurale. Come se sapesse... Chiudo gli occhi e mi lascio circondare dal buio. Sono ora immerso nel profumo dolce della pelle di Victor e nell'odore del sesso. L'unico rumore è quello dei nostri cuori e dei nostri respiri.</p>
<p>Davanti a me c'è Jim riverso a terra in una pozza di sangue, gli occhi spenti e la pelle color del gesso, in netto contrasto con il rosso carminio tutto intorno. Un attimo dopo, c'é John, circondato da uno stormo di parrocchetti azzurri dal collare che mi dice addio con il suo sorriso dolce.</p>
<p>Poi sento Victor. Sento le sue mani cercare e stringere le mie, con la sua voce roca che sussurra al mio orecchio. "Lasciali andare..." Annuisco, mentre stringo il labbro inferiore tra i denti fino a sentire il sapore del sangue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Down

Sono sempre stato un gran dormiglione. Mi è sempre piaciuto rimanere sotto le coperte a crogiolarmi nei miei pensieri sino a mattina inoltrata, soprattutto dopo aver trascorso una notte intera al freddo sopra un tetto ad aspettare che la mia vittima entrasse nel mirino del mio Dragunov SVU. O al caldo di una coperta soffice o di pregiate lenzuola di raso facendo del mio meglio per soddisfare le più perverse fantasie di qualche donna (o uomo) capricciosa e facoltosa.  
   
Lo sono sempre stato fino a quando mi _sono trasferito_ , non proprio per mia volontà ma né tanto meno contro, a Casa Holmes, Fulworth, Sussex. [1]  
   
 _Solo un paio di notti_ , è stato questo l'accordo iniziale tra me e Victor Trevor, l’ex compagno di università di Sherlock Holmes, al quale quest’ultimo mi ha ordinato di rivolgermi prima di _scomparire per sempre dalla sua vita_ [2]. Due notti per chiarirmi le idee e poi me ne sarei andato.  
   
Era cristallino, per Victor, che stessi fuggendo da qualcosa. Cristallino tanto quanto un flute appena uscito dalla lavastoviglie. Tuttavia, lui non mi ha mai chiesto di più e io non gli ho detto di più. Victor sa solo quanto gli ha spiegato Holmes.  E tanto basta.  
   
Non sapevo di preciso dove sarei voluto andare con la mia nuova identità. Poteva essere il Continente quanto un paesino sperduto della Scozia. Non mi interessava. Perché in nessun posto dove potevo mai andare avrei visto James Moriarty venirmi incontro. Né tanto meno John Watson.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
"Puoi fermarti qui" mi dice Victor la mattina del terzo giorno, scodellando due uova nel mio piatto. "Sherlock ha detto che sarebbe tornato qui una volta andato in pensione, quindi direi che hai tutto il tempo di questo mondo" aggiunge, prendendo posto sulla sedia davanti a me. Io non rispondo; mi limito a fissarlo attentamente, mentre taglio le mie uova. "E se dovesse mai anticipare, beh... C'é sempre casa mia..."  
   
Continuo a osservare l'uomo seduto di fronte a me. I suoi capelli corti e leggermente riccioluti, gli occhi azzurri e vivaci che sembrano raccontare una storia d'amore mai iniziata. "Non ho ancora deciso dove andrò" dico alla fine, mangiando in primo boccone di uovo. "Bene" dice lui, "così intanto che decidi puoi rimanere qui a farmi compagnia." _Compagnia._ Siamo d’accordo. Osservo quegli occhi che sembrano sorridermi, mentre con decisione incido il tuorlo con la punta del mio coltello e annuisco. Ed è così che due giorni diventano un mese intero.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Victor si sveglia presto per occuparsi delle api di casa Holmes. Potrei addirittura azzardarmi a dire che le venera. Neanche fossero neonati, che cazzo... Io non ci sono mai quando arriva, perché mi sveglio presto per andare a camminare sulla spiaggia, beandomi della piacevole vista sulla Manica. L'affascinante suono delle onde che si infrangono sugli scogli o il vento che ti graffia prepotentemente il viso, quando in giro vedi solo le barche dei pescatori che tornano in porto, è qualcosa in grado da solo di darti la carica per tutto il resto della giornata. E di aprirti la mente in modi prima impensabili.  
   
Di solito sto fuori per una buona oretta. L'andata sulla spiaggia, il ritorno sulla strada (sempre deserta; al più vedi passare una macchina o due). Qualche volta mi fermo a contemplare l'orizzonte. Generalmente, quando lo faccio, è sempre sulla via del ritorno. Me ne sto là, in piedi, appoggiato a un pezzo di legno usato come bastone da passeggio (di fortuna), oppure seduto su un sasso. E cerco di immaginarmi che cosa direbbe Jim, vedendomi trascorrere i giorni rintanato nella casa al mare del suo arcinemico. Mi direbbe _Seb, sei proprio una fottuta checca del cazzo._  
   
Quando rientro dalla mia passeggiata mattutina, trovo sempre Victor ad aspettarmi seduto sotto il portico di casa Holmes. Solitamente ha ancora addosso la tuta gialla e i guanti, ma non il casco. Mi sorride, gli sorrido. Si alza, mi avvicino. Mi dice "Buongiorno, Sebastian. Com'era la spiaggia questa mattina?" "Ventosa e solitaria" rispondo io. "Ti vanno due uova?" mi chiede ancora lui, togliendosi i guanti. "Certo, le gradisco molto volentieri. Strapazzate" è la mia risposta. Il nostro piccolo rituale, uguale ogni giorno. Credo che a Victor tutto ciò infonda un senso di stabilità e deduco che sia ciò di cui ha bisogno. E anche io…  
   
È buffo, parlare di deduzione a casa Holmes. Ci sarà qualcosa che impregna le pareti, che ti fa il lavaggio del cervello e ti ripete nella testa _Deduci Deduci Deduci_. Mi domando se Victor non abbia cercato in quel detective del cazzo un po' di stabilità, senza riuscire a trovarla. E così è finito per rimanere solo, prendendosi una piccola parte di lui Una briciola… La sua casa e le sue api... Non c'è sera, prima di addormentarmi, in cui non mi chieda se finirò così anch'io. Solo, morto dentro, senza più imbracciare un fucile e con il cuore spezzato in due. Una metà legata a un criminale del cazzo morto, l'altra all'anima affine dell'arcinemico del suddetto criminale del cazzo.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Una mattina esco di casa per la mia passeggiata mezz'ora dopo il mio solito orario. C'é in giro qualche persona un più. Mi stupisce pensare che allora in questo buco di villaggio del cazzo ci viva effettivamente qualcun altro oltre a Victor Trevor e a quella decina di pescatori che vedo ogni giorno rientrare nel piccolo porticciolo.  
   
Una di queste persone è una donna giovane. Una bella ragazza con una bambina di sei o sette anni. Si chiama Mary (con ogni probabilità il nome più banale che esista sulla faccia della Terra). Scambiamo un paio di parole dopo che salvo il pallone della bimba prima che tiri le cuoia per mano delle onde, diventando così un eroe agli occhi della piccola.  _E_ della madre.  
   
"Grazie! Quel pallone è il suo regalo di compleanno, non so proprio come avremmo fatto senza il suo aiuto" dice la mamma venendomi incontro, sistemando con una mano le ciocche bionde scompigliate dal vento. "Mi chiamo Mary" aggiunge, allungando una mano verso di me. Io ho un attimo di esitazione, prima di rispondere "Sebastian".  
   
Credo che lei abbia interpretato la mia esitazione come un certo sospetto nei suoi confronti. Non ho potuto dirle che in realtà si è trattato solo di indecisione: se usare il mio vero nome o quello che quel bastardello di Holmes ha scritto sui nuovi documenti falsi: Hamish. Non so bene se sia una presa per i fondelli o cosa...   
   
Passeggiamo fianco a fianco fino a raggiungere il porticciolo. Sono solo dieci minuti, ma sufficienti alla donna per sciorinarmi in faccia tutta la sua vita. Fa la maestra d'asilo, ama il colore viola, è brava a ricamare, non le piace la selvaggina ed è divorziata. Ma vorrebbe risposarsi.   
   
Mi racconta ogni cosa con naturalezza, come se ci conoscessimo da una vita. In un certo senso, mi ricorda un po' le ragazze del _Blue Parrot_. Molte di loro mi avevano scelto come loro confidente. Dicevano che ispiravo fiducia. Vi pare possibile? Un ex gigolo. Un ex cecchino, Un bastardo figlio di puttana come me. Eppure...   
   
Non so se Mary ci stia davvero provando o se veda anche lei in me una sorta di perfetto confidente. So solo che, per la prima volta da quando sono qui, nonostante la piacevole aria frizzantina, i colori pastello delle case dei pescatori che delimitano il piccolo porto, l'odore di pesce fresco che impregna l'aria e questa bella e giovane donna accanto a me, io ho solo voglia di correre come un disperato verso casa Holmes per rivedere Victor.  
   
   
   
   
   
"Allora, oggi è la giornata buona? Hai finalmente deciso dove andare?" Victor versa un po' di ketchup sulle sue uova, senza guardarmi, poi richiude la bottiglietta e la rimette nel frigorifero. Io non smetto mai di osservarlo, mentre penso dentro di me che debba possedere sangue americano nelle vene. "No, non ancora." Ho aspettato che lui si sedesse di nuovo di fronte a me prima di parlare. Lui annuisce, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sulle sue uova. Chissà se ha capito che non me ne voglio andare... "Ti andrebbe di fare una piccola battuta di caccia nella mia tenuta? Non è molto lontana da qui. E ci sono delle splendide pernici che aspettano solo di vedere chi sia il più veloce, se loro o i nostri fucili."  
   
 _Fucile..._ Quasi mi ero dimenticato di quanto suonasse bene questa parola al mio orecchio...  
   
   
   
   
   
Casa Holmes nel Sussex ha due piani, più una piccola cantina e una mansarda. Io però uso solo il pian terreno. E nemmeno tutti i locali. Bagno, cucina e salotto. Dormo sul divano, il quale, nonostante la sua età, è ancora in una forma invidiabile. Per il resto delle stanze, me ne guardo bene anche solo dall'avvicinarmi.  
   
Al piano di sopra ogni cosa è ancora ricoperta da lenzuoli bianchi. Ho scelto di usare il minimo delle cose che trovo qui. Non è casa mia, questa, e ammetto che si tratta di una delle punizioni più azzeccate che abbia mai subito in tutta la mia vita. Perché su ogni piastrella o centimetro di polvere sembra esserci inciso dappertutto il nome _Sherlock Holmes_ , che ti impedisce di fare la cosa che brami di più al mondo: dimenticare.  
   
Un giorno, per caso, ho trovato una fotografia in terra, che spuntava per metà da sotto una poltrona. Mi sono inginocchiato e l'ho tirata fuori. L'ho osservata sogghignando per qualche attimo. È una Polaroid un po' ingiallita dal tempo, ma sono ancora ben visibili le due persone ritratte. In primo piano, un bambino moro di una decina d'anni; probabilmente era lui che ha scattato la foto, e non nel migliore dei modi, a giudicare dal fatto che le sue uniche parti inquadrate sono il naso, un occhio e parte del cappello da pirata che ha in testa. In secondo piano, un ragazzino più grande, dal viso tondo un po' accigliato e dai pochissimi capelli, soprattutto se paragonati a quelli foltissimi del bambino più piccolo che fanno capolino da sotto il cappello. I fratelli Holmes in età scolastica.  
   
Sorrido, sventolando un attimo la foto davanti al viso. "Coraggio, Mycroft, ce la puoi fare. Non è vero che sorridere fa venire le rughe" dico io, alzandomi. Ho sistemato la foto sulla piattaia in cucina. Victor si è fermato a osservarla sorpreso, la mattina dopo. Ha ridacchiato mormorando qualcosa su come avesse potuto dimenticarsi della passione di Sherlock per i pirati. Poi si è voltato verso di me, fissandomi in silenzio e con aria seria per qualche attimo, prima di chiedermi se volessi accompagnarlo a vedere le api. Non me ne importa un cavolo di quegli insetti ronzanti, ma, non so ancora il perché, gli ho detto di sì.  
   
   
   
   
   
Victor imbraccia il fucile come se fosse un prolungamento del suo braccio. Ne sono così estasiato che quasi quasi potrei addirittura chiedergli di sposarmi.  
   
Siamo nella sua modesta tenuta a una ventina di minuti di macchina dalla casa di Holmes sul mare. _Modesta_ a detta di Victor stesso. _Modesta_ perché non ha nulla della vastità della sua tenuta a Donnithorpe, nel Norfolk [3]. _Meno male_ , penso io, osservando le querce e le altre meraviglie di madre natura che rendono il suo bosco perfetto per la caccia alla lepre e al fagiano.   
   
Victor prende due fagiani, io nessuno. Non so che cosa mi abbia preso. È un po' come se Picasso non sapesse più dipingere o Bach più suonare.   
   
Bach... Il compositore preferito di Jim... Vorrei non pensare più a lui, almeno non tutte le cento e una volta che penso a lui ogni giorno. Ai suoi occhi belli quanto diamanti neri, al suo folle genio, al ghigno che costantemente scolpiva il suo volto. O a lui, disteso in una pozza di rosso carminio.  
   
"Ho incontrato una donna sulla spiaggia, ieri. Si è messa a flirtare con me..."  
   
Non so perché abbia deciso di dirlo a Victor. Soprattutto, non so perché cazzo abbia pensato di aprire bocca per metterlo a parte di questo proprio mentre ho il fagiano a tiro e il dito sul grilletto.  
   
"Sono lieto di sapere che tu non ci sia stato."  
   
La voce di Victor non mi è mai parsa così calda e sensuale. Morbida come il seno di una giovane donna, vellutata come una pesca succosa. E il suo respiro... Cazzo, il suo respiro contro il lobo del mio orecchio è come un cubetto di ghiaccio che scivola giù sulla mia schiena nuda. Sento il mio membro diventare improvvisamente e pericolosamente duro sotto il suono di quelle parole e il mio unico istinto è _sparare sparare sparare_.  
   
E allora il mio dito preme il grilletto con così tanta foga da ricordare un bel gancio di Rubin Hurricane Carter [4], incurante di ciò che c'é nel mio mirino adesso. Il rumore sordo dello sparo riempie il bosco con un'intensità così notevole da riportarmi alla mente le deflagrazioni sul suolo afghano.   
   
Uno stormo di uccelli spaventati si alza in volo sopra le nostre teste, lasciandomi non solo senza fagiano ma anche un po' ferito nell’anima nel constatare come la mia splendida mira d'un tempo, orgoglio prima dell'esercito di Elisabetta Regina poi di quello di James Moriarty, abbia spezzato la vita solamente di un ramo di faggio.  
   
"Cazzo…” impreco, mentre mi carico il fucile in spalla. “Come fai a essere sicuro che non abbia accettato la sua corte?" domando a Victor avvicinandomi con una smorfia alla mia vittima. "Perché altrimenti non saresti qui con me, stasera" risponde, incamminandosi con risolutezza verso la sua casa. "Fagiano in umido, stasera. Cucino io!"  
   
   
   
   
   
È buia e cupa, la sala da pranzo di Victor; tutta il contrario di quella più luminosa di casa Holmes. Pesanti drappi scuri alle finestre, due pareti su quattro rivestite per metà con pannelli in frassino cotto e un lungo tavolo da pranzo in legno scuro, di quelli tipici delle vecchie residenze dei lord inglesi. Di quelli che sarebbero piaciuti a Jim tanto quanto John Watson troverebbe patetici.  
   
Siamo seduti alle estremità opposte del tavolo. Mi pare un'idiozia bell'e buona, ma ho come l'impressione che Victor sia un tradizionalista e non desidero deluderlo. Percepisco in ogni suo respiro così come in ogni piastrella o soprammobile di questa casa quanto Victor Trevor sia un'anima solitaria. Il solo pensiero che questa sua solitudine possa avere avuto in qualche modo origine in quella testa di cazzo di Sherlock Holmes mi fa rodere il fegato. E venire voglia di guidare sino a Londra, parcheggiare in Baker Street, salire al primo piano e prendere a pugni quel consulente investigativo del cazzo. _Di nuovo_. E baciarlo, _di nuovo_ , già che ci sono, per vedere se nel frattempo John gli ha insegnato a essere un po’ meno di ghiaccio.   
   
"Di solito ceno ascoltando un po' di musica" rivela Victor, spezzando il silenzio. "Ti dispiace?" "No, certo che no. Fai come se fosse casa tua" dico io, sarcastico. Victor si alza e accende il lettore cd che si trova su un tavolino dorato in un angolo della sala da pranzo, finora passato completamente inosservato ai miei occhi. Lo guardo  trafficare mentre mi dà le spalle, nei suoi pantaloni grigi, la camicia chiara e il gilet nero. Di una eleganza sobria e raffinata. Sorrido, mentre lui si volta e torna ad accomodarsi.  
   
Mi sarei aspettato musica classica o jazz a riempire la stanza. Invece è Rihanna a farlo. Un brano _reggae_. Sorrido, mentre finisco di mangiare in silenzio ascoltando le parole di questa artista barbadiana che sembrano raccontare la mia vita.  
 

  
_I didn't mean to end his life_   
_I know it wasn't right_   
_I can't even sleep at night_   
_Can't get it off my mind_   
_I need to get out of sight_   
_Before I end up behind bars_   
_'Cause I didn't mean to hurt him_   
_Could've been somebody's son_   
_And I took his heart when_   
_I pulled out that gun_   


   
Sembra che parli di me. Di Jim. Di me e lui. Di quel tanto di marcio che abbiamo fatto assieme e dello schifo che erano le nostre vite.  
   
Appoggio la forchetta al piatto e alzo lo sguardo su Victor, all'altro capo del tavolo. Lui fa lo stesso e così ci ritroviamo a fissarci in silenzio, per un periodo che pare interminabile.   
   
"Ho ucciso un uomo. Più d'uno, in verità" sento la mia bocca dire, “per soldi”. La voce è piatta, priva di qualsiasi emozione o colore.  Victor mi osserva impassibile ma con una serietà negli occhi che prima di questa sera non avevo notato in nessuno. "E ho venduto il mio corpo. Sempre per denaro, ma non solo" concludo. Non aggiungo altro, rimanendomene lì con il fiato sospeso a mezz'aria, quasi in attesa di qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa. Un verdetto. E più probabilmente di leggere ribrezzo nei suoi occhi.  
   
"Ciò che hai fatto prima non ha più importanza, Sebastian" dice invece Victor. Io non capisco. "Prima di cosa?" chiedo io, allacciando le mani all'altezza del mento. "Prima che incontrassi la persona che ti ha cambiato" risponde, sorridendomi.  
   
John Watson…  
   
Il volto dolce e buono di John fa una breve apparizione davanti ai miei occhi e il mio corpo trema. “Ho amato un uomo” inizio, “e quest’uomo è morto. Poi ne ho amato un altro, ma la sua anima non era destinata alla mia”. Victor continua a non dire nulla, le labbra strette in una morsa di sofferenza. Ma i suoi occhi sono dolci e, sebbene sia seduto all’altro capo del lungo tavolo, mi par quasi sentire le sue forti braccia avvolgere il mio corpo gelido.  
   
 Il pendolo nell'ingresso batte le nove di sera.   
   
"È tardi, Sebastian. Tu dormi qui, stanotte" dice Victor con tono che non ammette obiezioni. Poi si alza, i lineamenti del viso ancora addolciti in un sorriso. Lo guardo voltarmi la schiena, affondare le mani nelle tasche e sparire dietro la porta. E, mentre Rihanna gorgoglia sulle ultime note, penso di non aver visto nulla di più bello e sensuale di quel corpo elegante, nell'ultimo mese.  
 

  
_Mama, mama, mama_   
_I just shot a man down_   
_In central station_   
_In front of a big old crowd_   
_Oh why, oh why_   
_Oh, mama, mama, mama_   
_I just shot a man down_   
_In central station_   
_Rum pa pa pum_   
_Rum pa pa pum_   
_Rum pa pa pum_   
_Man down_   
_Rum pa pa pum_   
_Rum pa pa pum_   
_Rum pa pa pum_   
_Man down_   
_[5]_   


   
   
   
La camera degli ospiti è in fondo al corridoio del primo piano. Il letto è accanto alla finestra, dalla quale filtra la pallida luce della luna piena. Ho le braccia incrociate sotto la nuca e lo sguardo rivolto al soffitto.    
   
Sto pensando a Jim. A John. E a Jim e John assieme, in compagnia di qualche chilo di esplosivo. Ripenso all'Afghanistan, a mio padre e a Sherlock Holmes. A Chanel n. 5 e alle ostriche. Alle gare di corsa che facevo da bambino, alle botte di mio padre e alle ballerine di lap dance del _Blue Parrot_. A quanto abbia sempre fatto schifo la mia vita e ai magnifici occhi azzurri di Victor, che sulle prime mi hanno tratto in inganno, apparendomi verdi. Già, sono davvero splendidi... Non sono le ametiste luccicanti di Jim o le due lagune blu di John. Sono qualcosa di ancora più meraviglioso.  
   
   
   
   
   
La porta cigola appena quando la apro. Il parquet è molto meno freddo di quanto mi aspettassi, a contatto dei miei piedi nudi. Non produco rumore mentre mi avvicino piano al letto. Le tende sono aperte, esattamente come in camera mia. I raggi di luna che filtrano timidi dai vetri accarezzano con riverenza il viso di Victor, che riposa contro il guanciale. Lo contemplo in silenzio per qualche attimo, non sapendo bene cosa fare di me, di lui. Di noi. Poi Victor apre gli occhi e mi scruta, pensieroso. Io mi perdo via, in quelle due gemme così pure come il più incontaminato dei sottoboschi.   
   
"Spogliati, Sebastian" mormora Victor. Non so bene cosa sia, questo, se un ordine o una supplica, ma io eseguo. Mi tolgo la tshirt e i pantaloni del pigiama che Victor mi ha prestato, gettandoli scompostamente a terra. Non porto gli slip e in un attimo sono nudo e spoglio davanti ai suoi occhi. Resto così qualche secondo, le braccia distese lungo i fianchi, esponendo la mia virilità al giudizio di Victor. Che non proferisce parola, limitandosi a scostare il lenzuolo e a far spazio accanto a lui. E io accetto l'invito. Non come se non avessi altra scelta, piuttosto come se fossi nato per questo momento. Come se lo stessi aspettando da una vita intera.   
   
Victor è nudo. Nudo, bollente e stretto a me, adesso. O forse è il mio, di corpo, a essere bollente, ma questo è un dettaglio di scarsa importanza. Non con le nostre erezioni umide che sfiorano l'una contro l'altra. Non con le mie dita, che penetrano la sua bocca per scoparla come non ho mai fatto con nessun uomo o nessuna donna prima d'ora.   
   
La sua lingua è morbida e umida attorno alle mie dita e io posso solo fremere al pensiero di ciò che potrebbe fare se accarezzasse il mio membro. Al pensiero della saliva che si mescola ai miei umori, di quelle labbra che con veemenza percorrono la mia erezione in tutta la lunghezza e finiscono per indugiare sulla punta rossa e scoperta.  
   
Voglio sentire le sue labbra. Capire se siano salate come quelle di Jim o sottili e screpolate come quelle di John. E, perché no, carnose e umide come quelle di Sherlock. Allora le libero dalle mie dita, lasciando che sfiorino appena le mie. La mia bocca è aperta, così come la sua, e le nostre lingue si rincorrono e accarezzano all'aria aperta.   
   
Quando la mia mano ancora umida di saliva scende a sfiorare prima il petto poi il ventre, solleticando la leggera peluria sotto l'ombelico, Victor geme basso. Io mi morsico il labbro inferiore, mentre il mio corpo freme e mi sorprendo a desiderare che Victor invochi il mio nome, più di quanto lo abbia desiderato con John. Dio, lo voglio con tutto me stesso.   
Allora scendo ancora con la mano, accarezzando i testicoli gonfi e tenendoli un attimo nel palmo. Victor mi geme in bocca, mentre i nostri baci diventano sempre più violenti e passionali. Sono il preludio di qualcosa, il pregustare di carne che sfrega contro altra carne, di ansimi che danno vita ad altri gemiti, di piacere che sfocia in estasi pura.   
   
Victor si stacca repentinamente dalla mia bocca immergendomi in un bagno di delusione, mentre osservo i suoi occhi azzurri ora liquidi di passione sparire contro la mia spalla. Lo sento mordere la mia pelle e ora sono io che gemo, quando ai suoi denti si aggiunge la lingua.   
   
"Sei buono... Hai un buon sapore" bisbiglia Victor al mio orecchio. _Buono_... Questo non me l'ha detto mai nessuno...   
   
L'amico di Holmes struscia un paio di volte il bacino contro la mia erezione, in un movimento che il mio corpo non può far altro che interpretare come invito. O provocazione. Ed é proprio così che mi sento: provocato e terribilmente eccitato.   
   
"Dì il mio nome, Victor. Voglio sentirtelo dire" mormoro io, osservando quegli occhi azzurri come se li stessi vedendo per la prima volta e perdendomici dentro.  "Scopami, Sebastian" è ciò che comanda Victor. Le sue parole suonano al mio orecchio così oscenamente sensuali che sento distintamente la mia pelle avvampare e il cuore martellare nel petto.  Lo voglio. Con tutto me stesso. Quasi come ho voluto Jim. Più di quanto ho voluto John. Voglio stare dentro di lui, fondermi con il suo corpo. Godere di lui e far godere lui di me.   
   
Lo volto. Lo guido nei movimenti fino a metterlo in ginocchio, con le mani appoggiate alla testata del letto. Nessuno di noi dice più nulla, ci sono solo ansimi e gemiti che riempiono la stanza. Gli allargo le gambe con un ginocchio e mi perdo via ammirando quelle natiche piccole e sode.  
   
Mi chiedo quanto sia stretto, lá in mezzo. Se sia stretto quanto Jim.  
   
Mi domando se sia caldo. Se sia caldo quanto John.  
   
Se sono il primo a violare quella parte così invitante, oppure se arrivo solo dopo una lunga serie. Poi mi dico che non desidero saperlo realmente. Cerco a tentoni la sua bocca e ci spingo dentro di nuovo tre dita. Victor inizia a succhiarle con più decisione di prima e io mi ritrovo a pensare che, se continua così, non avrò bisogno di penetrarlo per venire.   
   
Quando rimuovo, con forza, le dita, lo schiocco che producono è così sonoro che mi riporta alla mente le bottiglie di champagne che Jim amava stappare e bere dopo aver fatto l'amore.   
 _Vattene via_ , penso. _Vattene via, Jim_. Voglio avere una nuova occasione. La terza. L'ultima. Voglio avere _una fottuta ultima occasione del cazzo_. E deve essere quella buona.   
   
Lo penetro con quelle tre dita. Le faccio affondare e roteare. Sento la sua carne stringere la mia e un mugolio uscire dalle sue labbra. Victor è vergine quanto lo sono io. "Sebastian" lo sento chiamare. Chiamare _me._ Strizzo le sue natiche sode, lasciando che le mie orecchie si beino del rumore prodotto dalla carne stuzzicata. Un attimo dopo sono dentro di lui e spingo. Spingo, spingo e ancora spingo. Lo sto fottendo senza riguardo mormorandogli all'orecchio parole senza senso – parole _dolci_ – ed è tutto così semplicemente _giusto_.   
   
Sono _giuste_ le mie mani che piano gli accarezzano il petto e poi scendono a sfregare la sua erezione umida. Sono _giusti_ i  baci che lascio sulla sua nuca abbronzata. Sono _giusti_ i miei gemiti sempre più acuti e il mio nome da lui pronunciato.  È _giusto_ quel  _Rum pa pa pum man down_ che continua a rimbombarmi nella mente come la voce calda e sensuale di Rihanna. Sono _giuste_ le spinte del mio bacino contro quelle natiche sode, accompagnate da una splendida colonna sonora che è lo sfrigolio dei miei testicoli contro la sua carne. È _giusto_ l'orgasmo che Victor riversa nella mia mano, così come il mio entrare e uscire dal suo corpo con impeto sempre maggiore, prima di un ultimo e forte affondo.  
   
Grido il suo nome quando vengo in lui, poi mi accascio, senza forze. Non è semplicemente un orgasmo, questa è una resa impotente davanti all'evidenza. Mi sono innamorato, _di nuovo_. Come un idiota. E ne ho una paura folle. Paura di rimettermi in gioco per la terza volta e perdere ancora tutto.  
   
Me ne sto lì, avvinghiato al corpo ancora bollente di Victor, con la testa accostata alla sua spalla sinistra e gli occhi chiusi, facendo da spettatore silenzioso a quel momento del coito che personalmente ritengo il più difficile: il post orgasmo, quello che le _vere_ coppie, quelle che si _amano_ , dedicano non più solo al sesso ma all'amore vero. Quello che definisco il _momento delle coccole_ e che a mio malgrado ho condiviso pochissimo con Jim e nemmeno una volta con John.  
   
Vorrei sdraiarmi, attirarlo tra le mie braccia, baciare teneramente la sue fronte e addormentarmi al suo fianco, fino a quando le prime luci dell'alba non ci sorprenderanno. E domani, quando riaprirò gli occhi, vorrei essere io a cucinare per lui la colazione, per la prima volta.  Vorrei fare tante cose. Soprattutto, vorrei non essere più gettato via come un preservativo bucato. O un bossolo usato.  
   
Sento la mano di Victor affondare nei miei capelli e carezzarli con dolcezza. Apro gli occhi con timore, quasi la mia mente avesse cancellato in un attimo la fierezza del mio passato da soldato, e scopro che i suoi stanno già fissando i miei. Victor sorride: è la prima volta che lo vedo sorridere _sentitamente_ da quando sono qui. Niente mezzi sorrisi o sorrisi di cortesia. Questo è qualcosa di vero.   
   
Poi si sdraia. Io lo guardo. O lo ammiro, non conosco più la differenza. E allora le sue braccia mi cercano, mi attirano a sé in un abbraccio e sento le sue labbra cercare e trovare la mia fronte. Il mio cuore sussulta e fa le bizze in mezzo al petto. Sotto l'orecchio risuonano i battiti del suo, di cuore. Sono accelerati, parecchio. Ed è qualcosa che mi emoziona.  
   
"Tu non sei un uomo, Sebastian." Gli angoli delle sue labbra sono piegati in un timido sorriso. "Sei un vero e proprio animale sessuale" dice Victor, accarezzando i miei capelli. Sono sudati. Ogni centimetro del mio corpo lo è.  Sorrido anch'io mentre strofino il naso contro il suo petto. Anche la pelle di Victor ha un buon odore. Sa di sudore, di sesso, di selvaggina, timo e polvere da sparo.   
   
"Ti sorprenderà, ma posso assicurarti che non è nemmeno stata la mia interpretazione migliore" commento, catturando un capezzolo tra i miei denti. Victor geme.  
   
Amo come geme Victor. Amo il battito del suo cuore, le sue dita tra i miei capelli, le uova che mi prepara al mattino. Persino come si prende cura delle api di Holmes, in quella sua buffa tuta gialla. Non voglio andarmene da qui. Non voglio andarmene da queste braccia forti ma tenere. Non voglio più scappare.  
   
Ho un po' meno paura, adesso, mentre le sue mani sfiorano ora il mio braccio, ora la pancia. Meno paura, adesso, che sento il respiro caldo di Victor lambire la mia guancia. È come se mi stesse parlando, attraverso quel respiro, e mi stesse raccontando tutta la sua vita. Alzo appena il viso, quel tanto che basta per specchiarmi negli occhi di Victor e provare a leggere nella sua anima. Sono più scure dell'azzurro ghiaccio di Holmes, le sue iridi, e lievemente più chiare di quelle di John. Sono pennellate d'acquerello su una tela bianca che vorrei dipingere con le mani, i piedi, la bocca e ogni altro centimetro di me stesso.  
   
"Il tuo corpo parla, Sebastian." L'indice di Victor sta indugiando su una delle mie tante cicatrici, quella sotto la spalla. Un fremito colpisce la mia spina dorsale, arrivando sino alla base della nuca. È la cicatrice che John preferiva, quella che aveva attirato maggiormente la sua attenzione, perché simile alla sua.  
   
"Kabul. Un fucile di fabbricazione russa. Un ragazzino di sedici anni." Parlo rapidamente. Devo farlo, altrimenti i piccoli brividi che sto provando potrebbero bloccarmi del tutto. La mano di Victor scende lentamente, in netto contrasto con le mie parole, fino a fermarsi sulla cicatrice, più grande, sul fianco sinistro. Mi sto eccitando. Lo sono quasi più di prima. Victor Trevor non sta guardando solo il mio corpo: sta guardando _me_ , la mia vita. "Questa sembra un'arma da taglio" constata, tracciando un paio di volte il percorso della cicatrice, in avanti e indietro. Deglutisco. Bocca e gola sono improvvisamente secche e sento il mio sangue defluire velocemente verso le mie parti basse. Troppo velocemente. "Mio padre. Una bottiglia di birra. E poi un coltellino."  
   
"Che cosa avevi fatto, Seb?" Mi sta guardando dritto negli occhi. Ha un'aria indagatrice che non mi dispiace, che trovo addirittura rassicurante. "Non lo ricordo" dico io, alzando una mano per andarla ad affondare nei suoi riccioli, "è stata una di tante uguali." Ci stanno bene le mie mani tra i suoi capelli, penso, mentre giocherello con i suoi ricci.  
   
"Sei un vero e proprio libro, Sebastian" commenta Victor, sorridendo. Me lo ha detto pure Sherlock Holmes. "Un bel libro d'amore e d'avventura che non vorresti finire mai." Questo no, non l’ha detto.  
   
Sento la mia pelle bruciare, a queste parole. Non sembra una frase fatta, questa, una di quelle che trovi nei cioccolatini o nei biscotti della fortuna. È qualcosa che arriva dritto dal cuore, che ti accarezza e ti avvolge come stoffa pregiata. Ho il viso appoggiato a un cuscino, adesso, e lui all'altro. Ci guardiamo. Mi piace il modo che Victor ha di guardarmi. È semplice, senza secondi fini. Vuole solamente... vedere _me._  
   
"Pensi che ti verrà in mente, un giorno?" Io dischiudo le labbra ma non rispondo. Continuo a guardarlo e quasi mi sembra che tutta quella paura di prima sia scomparsa. "Non voglio andarmene" dico invece, "voglio restare con te." Dio, mi sento una stupida ragazzina in piena crisi ormonale. Sebastian Moran, ex colonnello dell'esercito, ex braccio destro di James Moriarty, si sente una fottuta ragazzina del cazzo.  
   
Victor mi osserva con un'espressione così concentrata e seria che da quando lo conosco ha riservato soltanto alle api di casa Holmes. Poi si avvina di più a me, chinandosi in avanti. Le nostre labbra quasi si sfiorano. È come se stessimo danzando, l'uno assieme all'altro, l'uno _dentro_ l'altro.  
   
"Io non voglio che tu te ne vada, Sebastian" dice Victor, respirandomi addosso. "Devi rimanere qui fino a quando ricorderai e mi racconterai ogni volta in cui il tuo corpo è stato violato e il tuo cuore ferito. Solo dopo che avrò ascoltato ogni storia, ogni segreto dietro le tue cicatrici, anche le più minuscole, solo allora potrai andartene. Se lo vorrai ancora..."  
   
Victor accarezza le mie labbra con le sue, prima di dischiuderle dolcemente con la sua lingua morbida. La sua saliva si mescola alla mia, mentre le nostre lingue si divertono a rincorrersi dentro e fuori le bocche. Il mio corpo freme, ha ancora una voglia disperata di unirsi al suo, di sapere che non verrà abbandonato. Non più.  
   
Mi sdraio, attirando Victor sopra di me. Sento i battiti del mio cuore martellarmi nel petto e all'altezza delle tempie. Stringo Victor ancora di più, per unire il mio cuore al suo.“Potrebbe volerci parecchio tempo" sento la mia voce strozzata mormorare. Lo cingo con le gambe e inarco appena la schiena, strofinando i bacini per far capire a Victor cosa voglio. Voglio lui, dentro di me. Voglio che mi possieda con dolcezza, sentire la sua carne unita alla mia e permettergli di rimanere in me anche dopo che l'estasi lo visiti per la seconda volta, questa notte.  
   
"Ho tutto il tempo di questo mondo, Sebastian" risponde Victor, chinando il capo e leccandomi dall'ombelico sino alla fine dello sterno. Di nuovo quella sensazione elettrizzante del ghiaccio sulla carne bollente. Ha racchiusa in sé tutta la furia animalesca del sesso che facevo con Jim, con l'aggiunta di un pizzico di senso di appartenenza che prima mancava. C’è anche la dolcezza e la disperazione del sesso con John, solo un po' meno di dolore e tormento. Victor è una sorta di bambolina russa: se lo aprite, ci trovate dentro un po' di John e un po' di Jim. Se guardate attentamente, nella bambolina più interna, quella più minuscola, ci troverete anche un briciolo di Sherlock.  
   
"Puoi chiamarmi Seb" gli dico, catturando il suo labbro inferiore tra i miei denti e mordicchiandolo. "E tu allora chiamami Vic" mormora al mio orecchio. Sento la sua mano accarezzare il mio ombelico, poi scendere giù verso l'inguine, attardarsi tra i peli pubici e morire stringendosi contro il mio sesso. Dio, quasi non ce la faccio più; voglio solo ricominciare. Non c'é spazio per altro, ora, nella mia testa.  
   
"Fammi tuo" lo imploro. Victor alza lo sguardo dall'ombelico, trafiggendo i miei occhi con i suoi. Sono di un azzurro pallido e passionale. Ho quasi paura a dire che paiono quasi innamorati... "Sarò tuo quando dimenticherai il passato." Io lo guardo senza capire subito. "I fantasmi di chi hai amato" spiega, posando la mano libera sul mio petto, all'altezza del cuore. Posso quasi udire i miei battiti amplificati dal suo palmo. "Lascia che riposino qui. Lasciali andare... Solo allora puoi essere davvero mio."  
   
 _Lasciarli andare..._ Davanti ai miei occhi si alternano immagini di momenti sereni e altri più tristi della mia vita passata in un modo o nell'altro al fianco di James Moriarty, intervallate da quelle brevi istantanee in cui il mio cammino si è scontrato con quello di John Watson.  
   
"Lasciali andare" ripete Victor in un sussurro. È strano come parli al plurale. Come se sapesse... Chiudo gli occhi e mi lascio circondare dal buio. Sono ora immerso nel profumo dolce della pelle di Victor e nell'odore del sesso. L'unico rumore è quello dei nostri cuori e dei nostri respiri.  
   
Davanti a me c'è Jim riverso a terra in una pozza di sangue, gli occhi spenti e la pelle color del gesso, in netto contrasto con il rosso carminio tutto intorno. Un attimo dopo, c'é John, circondato da uno stormo di parrocchetti azzurri dal collare che mi dice addio con il suo sorriso dolce.  
   
Poi sento Victor. Sento le sue mani cercare e stringere le mie, con la sua voce roca che sussurra al mio orecchio. "Lasciali andare..." Annuisco, mentre stringo il labbro inferiore tra i denti fino a sentire il sapore del sangue.  
   
Victor Trevor è una persona come tante. Il ragazzo della porta accanto che non batte ciglio quando gli dici che hai fatto la puttana e hai tolto la vita a gente che nemmeno conoscevi. È colui che ti prende, ti accetta come sei e non fa domande. L'uomo che riesce a cancellare tutto il resto con un colpo di spugna, l'uomo di cui ho bisogno in questo momento.  
   
Il viso di Jim e quello di John si affievoliscono sino a scomparire del tutto. Apro gli occhi. Lentamente. Buio, poi penombra, infine luce. Paura, molta paura. E alla fine ogni cosa diventa più nitida e definita, lasciando spazio al viso di Victor, che sfiora il mio e mi bacia. Una, due, tre volte. Lo circondo con le mie braccia, stringendolo piano. Sento qualcosa di salato sfiorarmi la bocca. Lacrime inattese mi rigano il viso.  
   
Non ho più voglia di fare sesso, adesso. Ho solo voglia di addormentarmi con il suo respiro addosso e svegliarmi domattina nello stesso modo. Chiudo di nuovo gli occhi. E ora vedo solo il volto di Victor.  
   
I miei fantasmi se ne sono andati.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic's based on another one from myself, titled Blue Parrot We make your wishes come true (not published on AO3, yet) in which Seb Moran worked as a gigolo at The Blue Parrot, before being hired by Jim and becoming his lover, before his sniper.
> 
> [1] riferimento a L’avventura della criniera di leone di Doyle. [2] riferimento alla mia Blue Parrot – We make your wishes come true. [3] riferimento a L’avventura del Gloria Scott di Doyle. [4] riferimento al famoso pugile ingiustamente accusato d’omicidio, interpretato da Denzel Washington nell’omonimo film. [5] canzone di Rihanna, che mi ha ispirato questa storia, a cui deve il titolo.


End file.
